High school reunion
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Teresa is upset about going back to her high school reunion and has to go on a case where she bumps into G Callen. But she knows what his name is...and she's known him for a long time. Secrets are revealed and Callen finally finds out what G stands for.
1. 1

She hit her head continuously against the filing cabinet. Patrick burst in.

'Hey what're you doing? Can you at least do it quietly?'

She growled at him lifting her gun out and pointing it at him. He raised his hands surrendering and he backed out leaving her in peace only for him to run backwards into Minnelli as she slammed the door closed in his face.

'What the hell are you playing at Jane?'

'Sorry I asked Lisbon to be quieter and she pulled a gun on me!'

Minnelli rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

'Piss off Jane!'

Minnelli continued knocking on the door and Teresa finally realised that if it was Jane he would've barged straight in and the gun had been warning enough so it must be one of the others. Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby had enough sense not to approach her in that mood. She went to the door thinking it would be Minnelli or Bosco and sure enough she found out it was Minnelli and that as well as slamming her office door shut she had also locked it. She let him in and slammed the door in Jane's face again before locking it prior to him being able to get in.

'What's wrong Lisbon?'

'Nothing I…I'm fine…'

'No you're not…what's the matter?'

'High school reunion…'

'What's wrong with that?'

'Other than the fact every guy wanted to kiss me, every girl wanted to kill me and we have to take our partner…'

'You were that popular?'

'I was the girl every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with…and I'm alone…'

'When is it?'

'This Friday'

'You're working!'

'Thank bloody god for that!'

She sighed with relief.

'Now; I know how much you hate Jane but please stop pulling your gun out on him and why don't you have Friday off take him with you…get him out of trouble…'

'NO! NO WAY! IT IS NOT HAPPENING!'

'Yes it is you will have Friday off and go to that event! And you will take Jane!'

'I would rather come to work dressed like a fairy for a month!'

'That can be arranged!'

She scowled.

'Fine!'

He left feeling like he'd accomplished something and shut the door behind her.

'Jane you're having Friday off with Lisbon you're going to her high school reunion…'

'Cool'

'She doesn't think so but I told her she has to…'

'Cool'

He went to her office, knocked on the door pushing it open without waiting for an answer and she growled at him and glared at him with eyes that said "get out!"


	2. 2

THAT WEDNESDAY

She picked up the ringing phone that sat at the side of her bed.

'Lisbon'

'Hey, we got a case boss'

'Ok I'll be there in twenty'

'See you then'

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

She pulled up at the office and walked in.

'Hey guys'

'Boss, these are agents Callen and Hanna'

'Callen?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Nothing just reminds me of someone…'

'Oh'

'So, what's this about?'

'We have a homicide'

'Details?'

'Yeah, a serial killer from LA came over here he's killed eleven people'

'Eleven? Wow!'

'Red John killed more...' said Patrick coming in.

'And you are?'

'This is our consultant Patrick Jane'

'Patrick Jane? Sorry about your wife'

'Don't worry about it'

He moved to his couch and laid down on it closing his eyes.

'What's he doing?'

'Sleeping, it's about the only thing he does here'

'Oh…'

They all moved apart and Lisbon went to her office swiftly followed by Callen.

'Hey can I have a word?'

'Yeah sure come in'

He closed the door behind him.

'You're not originally from round here are you?'

'No Washington why?'

'Me too, look, you remind me of someone…'

The phone rang.

'Lisbon…'

'Boss?'

'Yeah, sorry the electric's playing up again…anyway we've got wind an agent Callen's in your area and I did some research as that's kind of what I do but anyway turns out he has a sister and you'll never guess her name…'

'Let me guess; Teresa'

'Yeah how d'you…oh it's you'


	3. 3

'What was that about?'

'My boss did some snooping as he does'

'What on?'

'You, turns out you have a sister…'

'Yeah I know…what about her?'

'Her name's Teresa right?'

'Yeah; where is this going?'

'Nice to see you again George'

'Wait a minute; you're my sister?'

'That's me'

'You're name's Lisbon though…'

'Fostered changed my name married changed the name divorced didn't change it back'

'Oh my God!'

'So George; how've you been?'

'Worse. Though it's nice to see you sis…'

'You too'

'How've you been sis?'

'Ok I always wondered what happened to you'

'Likewise'

She smirked. There was a knock at the door and the door opened before she could give a reply.

'Jane!'

'Sorry I thought, seen as you two are catching up on the last twenty-something years, you might want to know that we have a lead'

'Thanks Jane'

'Welcome'

He walked out again and Callen and Lisbon walked out into the main office.

THAT FRIDAY

They pulled up in the school car park and entered the building.

'Hello, what's your name? I'll give you your ID and sign you in'

'Teresa Lisbon'

'Err…I'm afraid you're not down on the list'

'Try Teresa Callen'

'Oh my God! Teresa!'

A woman screamed racing to her and enveloped her in a hug.

'How are you; girl?'

'I'm good Annie, how're you?'

'I'm good; so who'd you bring?'

'A friend; not with anyone yet so Annie this is Patrick, Patrick this is Annie'

'Nice to meet you'

'You too'

'Hey Tessie, sorry I'm late'

'Don't worry about it. So who'd you bring?'

'Kensi this is my sister Teresa, her colleague Patrick and Annie'

'Wait; oh my God George! How are you?'

'I'm ok Annie you?'

'I'm good'

Kensi, G, Teresa and Patrick followed Annie to the main hall where the rest of the school were waiting.

'Oh my God it's Teresa!' a man cried out

Most of the men wolf whistled as Teresa walked into the room with the others. People began to crowd around and women rolled their eyes.

'Hey Tessie you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine' she said managing to get out of the crowd of men.

A man crept up on her and kissed her full on the lips. Teresa tried to push him off but was failing under his weight.

'Hey get off her!' G shouted

He pulled back.

'Yeah why should I do that, she's cute and not married, anyway who're you to say that?'

'I'm her brother! And we can have you arrested for assault'

'Try me!'

Teresa pushed him to the floor and spun him over cuffing his wrists together.

'You're under arrest for assault'

The men wolf whistled again and she rolled her eyes carting the guy outside and round a corner where he slammed her into a wall and kicked up her feet so she fell to the floor where he kicked her repetitively before running off. She groaned in pain and curled up into a ball.

'Hey Teresa I thought I'd come and wait out here with you. Teresa?'

She groaned again. He turned to her and raced to her side assessing the damage that'd been done.

'Are you ok Teresa?'

'Yeah I'm fine Jane'

He offered her a hand up and she took it getting to her feet before her feet fell beneath her and she fell back down to the floor. He lifted her up and carried her over to her car and rested her on the bonnet. She still kept her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled 911.

'I'm fine Jane'

He ignored her and persisted in getting an ambulance there. The sirens wailed in the distance and a crowd came out of the building wondering what the noise was about.

'Hey what happened?' G asked walking over 'Who got hurt?'

'Teresa got beat up by that guy she arrested'

'I'm…'

'Yeah you keep saying that but you can barely stand without falling over!'

As soon as the ambulance had pulled up the paramedics ran over and asked what had happened. After a while she was carted off to hospital with the other three in with her.

In the hospital they quickly discovered it was just cuts and bruises and she'd been fine after some rest. They arrived back at Lisbon's house and sat in the sitting room with cups of tea or in Lisbon's case a cup of coffee. By midnight G and Kensi had gone to the guest room to sleep an hour ago and Lisbon was feeling drowsy. She closed her eyes and unconsciously moved her head to Patrick's shoulder where he also fell asleep.


End file.
